Paper Flowers
by Necratoholic
Summary: Roxas Strife suffers from a heart murmur that keeps him bed bound.Because of his illness, he has learned to toss aside the life he has been handed. That is until, another patient, Axel Flurrie shows him how to live life, no matter how whort it is.


My first Akuroku. Ever. The inspiration for this is mixed. While watching House,MD, I got thinking and somehow it landed back to the story of paper cranes. And I thought, What if they were flowers instead of cranes? Originally it wasn't anywhere near an Akuroku. Astronomically far away in fact XD But, my girlfriend loves it and so I decided to try my hand at it. Surprisingly, the characters are easy to write and the whole thing planned itself out in my head. It's a story I've grown fond of and please, don't be alarmed by the shortness XD Just a teaser if you will. I hope you enjoy Paper Flowers.

Summery: Roxas Strife suffers from a heart murmur that keeps him bed bound in a small hospital in the country. Because of his illness, he has learned to toss aside the life he has been handed. That is until, another patient, Axel Flurrie, shows him how to live life, no matter how short it is.

Rated: M for later lemon and limes. :3

::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.

Chapter One: Belladonna

::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.

:Belladonna: A July bloom normally violet or yellow, it represents deep loneliness and the want of comfort:

::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.

Folding the delicate paper around his finger, he twisted it into a long, vertical column, bending it back and forth to create the appearance of a petal. Rubbing his finger along the edge, he crumpled and wore it out, continuing the process of creation, the plain page slowly taking the form of a flower, frail and needy. Dull sapphire eyes followed it's predecessors' work, outlining every contour line of the item they were working so diligently to bring to life.

" Roxy, " A voice softly cut it, a tan hand coming to rest on the pale wrist, halting their motions, " You can stop now, you know. " Orbs reflecting the ocean gazed at him worriedly, tightening his grip subconsciously.

Roxas Strife turned his intense gaze to his older twin, Sora Leonhart, lowering his flower onto his lap, hidden beneath a pristine sheet, newly washed. " I can't, " He confessed.

" It's all I can do now, and besides, the younger kids like them. They think I make them with magic. " He laughed softly, almost scornfully, raising his hands to begin his work anew. " Children are so naïve, Sora, " He sighed, " It almost makes me want my childhood back, "

" Roxas, " Sora fidgeted, trying to get comfortable in the only chair that had ever been in the small, large windowed room, " They're just amazed that you can make something so beautiful, " He smiled at him, brightening the room, " And I agree! I could never make something so cool! " He removed his hand from the back of his brother's and took another flower from the bed stand, a cascade of many different hued blooms tumbling to the floor, though neither paid much attention to them, forgotten just like the others.

The pale youth frowned as he held the tiny object in his hand, shuffling it from one palm to the other, unsure what to do it. Why pick it up? He wondered, turning his gaze away from the brunet, instead looking out the window, flurries dancing in front of the pane, hiding a grey world in a blanket of white. " Put it back, " He ordered, causing the older sibling to startle slightly, dropping the paper creation.

" I'm sorry, Roxy, " He stated automatically, bending over to pick it up, " Whose this one for? "

" No one, " the blond answered back, tearing his gaze from the clouded scene, leaning back against the deflated, heavily used pillows, hands resting on his stomached, never ceasing work on the flower in his hands.

Sora's smile faltered before strengthening again, " What are you making then? " It's looks really complicated! "

Roxas cast him a sideways look before focusing his attention on the object at hand. He knew he was being difficult. But in all honesty, he had ceased caring. Yes, Sora was the only one who visited him anymore, nearly everyday, always trying to cheer him up and bring colour into his white, empty room ( The array of colourful balloons tied to the bedpost was obvious testimate to that), but somehow he had grown bored of his brother's visits. No, not bored, he corrected himself, More like bothered.

" Roxy? " His voice once more snapped him out of his inner thoughts, " What kind a flower's that? "

" Belladonna, " He commented, working on the inner bud, tearing and grazing the paper.

He nodded and once more, the two lapsed into silence, save the sounds of construction paper giving way to a greater force and breaths creeping between parted lips, one thinner then the other. " I think I'll leave for today, " He eventually stated, breaking the uncomfortable air around them, grinning at him, " You probably want your rest, "

Not responding ,Roxas nodded his head gently, ears training on the sound of the tan skinned college student standing from the one, single chair, wood scrapping against wood.

Shrugging on his coat, nestling into the fur trimmed white collar, Sora leaned down and hugged his brother loosely, nuzzling his neck, " I'll see you tomorrow, Roxy, " He smiled at him, placing a gentle kiss on his forehead, " If the weather permits it, that is, " They both turned their gaze toward the tall window, watching the approaching blizzard through misted glass.

" Be careful, " He beseeched, hating how his voice sounded so childish right then, like a child afraid of the dark.

" I will, " He reassured him, throwing him a smile over his shoulder, " Paupu promise! "

Roxas smiled as the door shut behind him, remember the stupid little oath they took as children when they lived together, before everything. " Paupu promise, " He whispered back, setting the Austrian rose onto the small side table beside his bed, adding it to the growing pile of seasonal blooms, the bright paper creating a bright contrast with all the dark and violent shades of other flowers.

And yet, he mused, picking up a red sheet of paper from the table, it's meaning is far less sunny.

Emptiness settling around him, Roxas constructed another bloom, once more in the forever white room with only ever one chair.

::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.

A very short introduction but I think it does the job. I'm getting too into this XD Read and review please and please tell me how I'm doing, thank you!


End file.
